Chaos and Insanity Shall Prevail
by InsanityRoxSox
Summary: Well, me and my friends find out Harry Potter is real, what will happen? Complete chaos of course with me there. . This is during the third year.
1. Chapter 1

Well, me my friend Rachel were talking and we decided that I would make a story about me and my friends Rachel and Amanda going to Hogwarts. Have a nice day, come again anytime you want, minus Michael Jackson, you stay away you fucking hobo (inside joke).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to the Harry Potter books, that goes to J.K. Rowling, along with any direct quotes from the books. I own me and anything that is not in the books, minus the 2 other OCs. Those are my friends and they belong to them.

Anita: On with the show!

Rachel: Yes, get on with it!

Anita: Okie dokie

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A piece of a waffle flew across a roof to the other side and hit someone.

"Ah! Amanda is trying to kill me with some mutated frozen waffle!" exclaimed a girl on the roof.

"Amanda's trying to kill us!" exclaimed another.

The girl throwing the waffle, Amanda, reach down to throw more waffle, only thing, there was no more waffle, "Dammit," Amanda cursed, throw a rock she had with her at the duo on the opposite side of the roof.

The two ducked and the rock landed with a loud crash on a potted plant in the neighbors yard.

"Uh oh," said the two said at the same time. They peered over the edge of the roof and saw the remains of the once potted plant now shattered and scattered on the drive way.

"Shit!" exclaimed Amanda, "Now you two really are dead!"

"O dear," said one of the still unknown figures on the roof. The two immediately got up and began to scoot even more away from their enraged friend.

The girl on the left leaned over to the other and whispered, "What are we going to do, Anita?"

Anita shrugged, "I don't know, but it was still nice knowing you Rachel."

Amanda began to slowly make her way to the two, which they then moved in the opposite direction, to the still propped ladder. Just as they got it though, a cough interrupted them. Anita and Rachel looked over the edge and saw the form of a man near the lamp post at the end of Amanda's driveway. The figure then stepped into the light and, now that Amanda was laying next to them, the three could see the man from their perch.

He had long grayed hair that was accompanied by a long gray beard. His nose was crooked, like he was punched and it broke his nose. A pair of half moon spectacles sat on the bridge of his nose. The weirdest part of this man, was the fact he was wearing robes, a deep purple in color.

Anita's brain was turning, and putting the pieces together. The it hit her.

"Guy's. That's Dumbledore!" Anita whispered to her friends.

"Holy shit!" whispered Amanda.

Rachel looked puzzled, "Wait, isn't Harry Potter not real?"

"Who knows," replied Anita.

"Excuse me."

The three stopped their conversation and turned their attention to their guest on the ground. "I'm looking for a Anita Fike, Amanda Johnson and Rachel Tan. Do you three know by any chance where I can find them?"

"Your lookin at them!" exclaimed Amanda.

"Can I speak to you three?" he asked.

"Sure," started Rachel as she went over to the ladder, "but could you hold the ladder?"

With a nod the aged headmaster went over and held the ladder as the three girls climbed down. The three looked at Dumbledore and Anita spoke up, "Are you Albus Dumbledore?"

The man raised an eyebrow at the girl's question, but nodded, "Yes, I am, and how do you know that?"

"Because there's this book series called Harry Potter and you get it," Anita said in a nutshell.

"Yes. I do believe I have heard of that," said Dumbledore as he ran his fingers through his beard.

"So... what do you want?" ask Rachel, her eye glowing with curiosity.

Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a letter. He held it out the the three and Amanda was the first to grab it. Anita and Rachel read over her shoulders as Amanda read it aloud.

Dear Miss. Fike, Miss. Johnson, and Miss. Tan,

We are pleased to inform you three that you all have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are aware that you three are thirteen, but you three are exceptionally talented and we'll let that slide. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We wish for you responses ASAP.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Their jaws dropped. The girls just stared at the letter, not really believing in what they were seeing. A thick blanket of silence coated the area. The sound of crickets making the only noise.

After awhile Anita broke the silence, "Is this what I think it is?"

Dumbledore answered her, "Yes, It quite is real. What is your reply?"

"I say sure," said Anita.

The other two looked a little reluctant, "I'll go," said Rachel.

"Ditto," was Amanda's response.

"Good. We must go to Diagon Alley as soon as possible." stated the headmaster.

"What about our parents?" asked Rachel.

From his robes he pulled out three letters and showed them to the girls, "I plan to leave them these letters."

"So we're leaving now?" asked Anita.

"If you wish to then yes," replied Dumbledore.

A smile flashed across Anita and Rachel's faces and they high fived. "Let's go now!" the threesome said simultaneously.

A smile went over Dumbledore's face and he held out a crumpled piece of paper, "Please touch this."

"Is that a portkey?" asked Amanda.

"Yes."

"O fun!" exclaimed Anita, who immediately put her hand on the old piece of paper. Following her example the other two put their hands on the paper. A feeling their bodies feel like they were being pulled forward and four pairs of feet left the ground.

Without any warning the force stopped and the three toppled over to the right. One on top of another.

"Get off me!" yelled Amanda from the bottom of the dog pile.

"Ok ok."

After picking themselves up they found that they were in an old looking pub.

"O awsomeness! We're in the Leaky Cauldron!" Anita said in excitement.

"Cool!" joined Rachel.

Now that we have lighting might as well get to the character descriptions.

On the left stood Anita. She had dirty blonde hair that passed her shoulders a bit. Her eyes were a blue-green with a ring of bright orange in the center. (Yes this is me and my eyes color is kinda not a certain color, so yea...) A smile was spread across her visage and she hopped up and down in her dark red hoodie that said Aeropostale and black jeans, accompanied be a pair of tennis shoes.

In the middle was Amanda, who had dark brown hair past her shoulders and deep hazel eyes. Her black shirt read, "I had super powers, but my therapist took them away. Her black jeans and black and pick vans gave off a dark look. She stood a little shorter than Anita though.

And on the right was Rachel. She had black hair to about her shoulder blades and dark brown Asian eyes. She was wearing a brown shirt with the little animals from aeropostale on it and blue jeans. With her feet in tennis shoes. Out of the three, Rachel was the shortest with Anita being the tallest.

Dumbledore went over to the counter and whispered to Tom the innkeeper something and the man nodded. He handed something to Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore returned to the three girls, who waited to hear what next.

He handed them a key," This is the key to room 15, where you three will be sleeping in for the night, Tom has kindly agreed to put two other beds the room, and now we must be off to buy supplies.

The four exited the back door of the noisy pub and were meet with a brick wall. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped certain bricks in order. When he pulled back the bricks began to move until a doorway opened up to a world of bustling wizards and witches.

Once the four went inside the wall closed up and they set off down the road. From getting ingredients, scales, and a cauldron at the Apothecary, to gathering necessary books at Flourish and Blotts. The manager nearly tried to kill them when they wanted three copies of _The Monster Book of Monsters_. Which Dumbledore seemed to be willing to pay for it all. After getting robes at Madame Malkins the three looked at their list.

"Hm... now we can go get pets." said Amanda as she looked at all the checked off items on the list.

"Yay!" exclaimed Rachel and Anita from behind her.

The two then race off to the Magical Menagerie, with Amanda in tow, and of course Dumbledore following behind them. When they entered the shop Anita went off to look at the owls. She looked around the many owls on the wall, and one caught her eye, it was a deep obsidian black with its feathers tipped silver.

"O awsomeness," she breathed under her breath. She went over to the other two and and tapped them on the shoulders.

"Yea?" asked Amanda.

"Look." The blonde pointed over at the owl.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Rachel.

Rachel went over to the owl and stared at it in awe. "Which one wants the owl?"

"Ebay!" Anita said randomly, "You can if you want Rachel."

"Okie then," said Rachel.

Anita looked to find Amanda, when she did she found her looking at the owls as well.

"Finding anything?" she asked.

"Nope, wait..."

Amanda moved a cage out of the way and the occupant hissed at her. From the back Amanda pulled out a cage that held an all black owl. It's yellow eyes glaring at anything in sight.

"I'm liking this one," stated Amanda as she looked at the owl inside the cage.

Anita fought back the laughter that came up her throat and she swallowed it down. A small meow directed her attention away from the yellow eyed owl and too a small cage up top a shelf. She went over to the step stool near by and she put it up under the shelf. When she climbed up she was meet with the most adorable kitten she had ever seen.

The kitten had snow white fur and black tipped ears, paws and tail. her green eyes were so cute and innocent that Anita could help but pick up the kitten and cuddle her in her arms. At her actions the kitten began to purr very loudly and Anita went over to where Amanda and Rachel were waiting.

"Isn't she adorable?" asked Anita.

"Holy cow! She's so cute!" exclaimed Rachel.

"I'm not a big cat lover," said Amanda flatly.

"Party pooper," said Rachel.

They approached the desk and the woman behind it looked up. When she saw the kitten in Anita's arms she raised an eyebrow, "You know that kitten never ages and for some reason she doesn't care about mice?"

"That's cool!" exclaimed Anita.

Then they proceeded to buy the three knew animals. When Dumbledore had paid for the three's new pets they left the shop and headed for Olivander's for wands.

Once inside the shop an old man came out from the back and shook hands with Dumbledore.

"I see we need three wands do we not?" asked the man, identified as Olivander. (Obviously)

"Yes we do."

With that Olivander proceed to get Amanda and Rachel their wands, see as he could only do two at a time.

Rachel had gotten a 9 inch holly wand with a core of a dragon heart string and Amanda got a 10 inch maple with a center of a unicorn hair. Then it was Anita's turn. She got a 11 inch (I have very long arms.) willow with the core of a dragon's heart string.

The group then left the shop and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, seeing as the daylight was fadding. When they got to the door Dumbledore said he had to leave.

"What about tomorrow? How do we get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters more like Kings Crossing?" asked Amanda.

"There will be a ministry car here to pick you guys up tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me."

With that all said and done Dumbledore left and the three went to their room and packed their trunks for the next day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anita: Sorry if this is a crappy start, I suck at beginnings.

All three: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Anita: Well, here's chapter 2!

Rachel: Get started why don't yah?

Amanda: Yea!

Anita: Ok. Let's get the show on the road!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or any quotes from Harry Potter. They strictly belong to J.K. Rowling. I ownly own Anita and any changes to the story I put in. Thank you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The early morning sunlight shown through the windowa as the three girl went through the chaos of pasking their trunks, and having some difficult at doing that.

"Crimedy! Rachel, can you help me with this?" asked Anita, who was having a bit of trouble closing her trunk.

"Sure."

Rachel went over and plopped down on the lid of the obnoxious trunk. Seeing as the trunk had yet to close all the way they inlisted the help of Amanda. The lid finally closed all the way and the blonde latched it shut.

"Yay!" exclaimed Anita, her blue/green-orange eyes shinning. (FYI: My eyes are weird. Don't ask. Thank you)

"What time is it?" asked Rachel.

Amanda looked down at her watch and read the black numbers on it, "It's 10:30."

"Well, I say we head downstairs and wait for the car to come and pick us up," suggested Anita.

"Okay."

So the three proceeded to drag there trunks and animal cages, minus that Anita's kitten sat in a basket. Anyway, they took their trunks down and waited in the pub, talking about random things. Soon enought, Tom went out for a second and then poked his head back in and announced, "The cars from the ministry are here."

The three went outside with their trunks and put them in the trunk of the emerald car. They got inside and sat down. On the short ride to King's Crossing the three talked about what it would be like at hogwarts and ended up insulting random people.

When the car stopped they all put their things on a trolly and went off to find the train.

"Which colum is it again?" asked Anita.

Rachel looked around and pointed at one which some people had dissappeared throught, "I think it is that one."

Anita looked at the people dissappeared and smiled, "Ok. Let's go throught that one."

When they got to the colum Rachel and Amanda went behind Anita.

"You go first," they said in unision.

"Okie dokie," she said back smiling.

She ran forward and just when the two thought she was going to hit the wall, she vanished. They then followed her and found themselves on Platforms 9 3/4. They looked around and saw Anita waving at them.

A whistle blew and the three hurried onto the train.

"You guys, lets go find the dudes!" suggested Anita.

The two looked at her for a second before answering, "Sure."

So the trio went down the hallway and looked for an empty/the on the harry potter gang was in. (Anita: I'm an idoit.) They came upon the last one and heard voices inside. Anita, being the fearless person she was, knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a femine voice from inside.

"Uh. there isn't any more room in the other compartments so yea," replied the blonde.

The door slid open and a girl stood in the doorway. Her bushy brown hair hung down and she stepped inside, letting the three in. After Anita put her trunk on the rack she ploped on the floor and held her kitten.

"You know Anita, you still haven't named her," commented Rachel.

"O. O yea. hm... um...," she put her hands under her chin as she thought, "How about Tiddlywinks?"

Everyone looked at her and she smiled, "What?"

"Your hopeless Anita," said Amanda.

Someone coughed and all the people in the conpartment looked at the bushy haired girl.

"I think introductions are in order," she said, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ronald Weasly," said a red head next to her.

"Harry Potter," said the boy on the other side of the compartment with messy jet black hair and emerald eye behind a pair of glasses.

"I'm Rachel Tan," said Rachel.

"Amanda Johnson," said Amanda.

"I'm me!" exclaime Anita.

"SHHH!" shhed Hermione, pointing at the sleeping man in the corner.

"We know your you." said Rachel.

"Okay. I'm Anita Fike," she said.

She took a black ribbon from her bag and tide it around neck of her little kitten. "There you go Tiddly."

Anita then got up and sat across on the same side as Harry. Ron looked at the kitten, "Could you put her away. Cats like rats."

"Well, she doesn't," said Anita as Tiddlywinks got up and sat in the empty seat by Anita and curled up into a ball, her green eyes closed and soon she was asleep.

"Well, I'm bored now." proclaimed the blonde.

"When are you not bored?" asked Amanda.

"I don't know," she replied.

A blanket of silence came over the room and then Hermione spoke, "What years are you three in, I've never seen you three before?"

"Third. We're starting this year," explained Rachel, "and before you ask we don't know why."

"Yeah," said Amanda.

The silence from before returned and Anita was getting quite annoyed with it.

"C'est trop calme. Je m'ennuie. Pourquoi parle-t-j'en français ? O bien. Je ferai l'anglais de conversation maintenant," she said in fast french. (Translation: It's too quiet. I'm bored. Why am I talking in french? O well. I'll talking english now.)

"Not again with the french!" excliamed Rachel.

"Oui. Encore avec mon français," said the blonde. (Translation: Yes. Again with my french.)

"You take french?" questioned Hermione.

"Oui," Anita replied, putting her hair in a pony tail.

For the next three hours the six of them talked about random things and got to know each other. Of course with Anita adding in her french just to annoy Amanda. At around one o'clock a plump witch came around with a cart filled with food and Ron looked over at the sleeping Professor Lupin.

"D'you think we should wake him up?" he asked, "He looks like he could do with some food."

Hermione got up and approach the sleeping Professor.

"Er--- Professor?" she said. "Excuse me-- Professor?"

The sleeping Lupin didn't budge or move in the slightest. (Just so you know. I don't like the way the act looks for Lupin or Sirius. Thank You.)

---------------------- My (Anita) POV (Why you ask? Well... I hate writing in third person. I HATE IT! Plus it easier for me. Merci beacoup.) ----------------------

I looked over at the food cart witch as she spoke, "Don't worry dear. If he's hungry when he wakes up, I'll be up front with the driver."

"I suppose he is sleeping," said Ron, "I mean--- he hasn't died has he."

I tried to hold down the laugh that came up my throat, but to no avail. Ican't put it any other way. I laughed.

"Sorry, alot of things make me laugh," I apologized to everyone.

"Ok then," said Harry.

I went over to Lupin and put my ear near his face. Breathing came to my ears and I sat back down, "He's not dead though, he's breathing."

I flipped myself around in my seat so my head was near the floor and we talked somemore for the next few hours. After awhile I looked out the window and saw it was beginning to rain.

"Cool. It's raining." I commented quietly. I didn't anybody heard it, but Harry did.

"You like the rain Anita?" he asked.

"Yeah. Its nice to go for walks in the rain." I replied.

So, for about an hour afterwards I talked with Harry about different things and learned about Malfoy and about Professor Snape. When he mentioned Professor Snape, I smirked.

"What?" questioned Harry.

"Well, back home, at my old school, we had this old health teacher named Mrs.Crowell. Well, I kinda had the tendency to correct the teacher, make random comments, and kinda annoy the teacher with stupid questions," I said smiling.

Harry, well he laughed. "I guess that'll be a good thing," he said.

"Yep. I probably will," I said.

The door slid open and in walked three boys which I recognized as Draco Malfoy with his two 'bodyguards' Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle. They were wearing Slytherin robes and looked around at the seven people in the compartment.

"I don't believe we've meet," said Malfoy standing infront of me. He grabbed my hand and began to put it to his mouth when I pulled back, disgusted at his actions.

"Uh... I don't think I want to know you and your um... boyfriends," I said to him, point to his uh... boyfriends.

I could tell he was pist off at my words. Well, everyone else in the compartment started laugh, which made it worse. Malfoy looked absolutely pist off.

"You'll regrette that," he said through gritted teeth.

"Sure, yeah right," I said back, "Now, bu bye."

I pushed him and his cronies out the door and shut the door. I turned around and clapped my hands, "Well, that was interesting."

I sat back down in my seat and looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione, who looked shocked.

"What?"

"You just dissed Malfoy," said Ron.

"And? No one kisses my hand," I said simply.

"Ok then. Enough of that," said Rachel.

Right after that we jumped right back into talking like nothing ever happened. As they got futher and further into the train ride, the rain got heavier and heavier. Then the train started to slow down.

"Are we there yet?" Amanda asked, looking at her watch.

Hermione looked at her watch, "We can't be there yet."

"Then, why are we stopping?" I asked, then it clicked in my head, the dementor. I looked over at Rachel and she nodded, getting it as well. She then whispered to Amanda and she widened her eyes for a second, but then they went back to normal.

I got up and went to the door. I slid it open and poked my head out, and I saw people with confused expressions ans closed the door.

I sat back down and shrugged. With a creak the train came to a halt and the sound of luggage falling came to my ears from the other compartments. Then the lights went out and I could see a thing, the only source of light was the light that came in through the window, which gave off an eere glow.

"What's going on?" asked Ron from somewhere behind me.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione, "That was my foot Ron!"

I looked around and helped Harry back into his seat. I looked back as Ron took his hand and wiped away the fog on the glass. Tiddlywinks mewed and I petted her.

"There's something out there," he said. "I think people are coming aboard."

(Yes, and since I am the director and there are seven people in the compartment already there will be no Ginny and Neville in the compartment okay? Good.)

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice in the dark.

From what I could see it appeared that Lupin was now awake. He held in his hand what looked like little flames, which gave of a small bit of light to the dark room. The light illuminated his tired face, his gray eyes were looking around for any sign of the people who came upon the train.

"Stay where you are," he commanded in his course voice. He stepped closer to the door, only thing was it opened.

In stepped a hooded figure, a scent of decay and death hung off it like a shadow. I looked up at its hood head, it drew in a rattling breath and it felt like I was being plunged into a bath of freezing water, it filled my lungs, but I was not about to let myself sucomb to the darkness. I sat still and watch as the dementor looked in my direction. I heard a thump behind me and I knew Harry was now probably unconcious. (How else can I put that?)

'Why do you not fear me?' a voice said in my head.

'I do not need to be afraid of you, you fucker.'

A dead hand appeared from within the folds of the robe and gripped my hand. It felt like burning fire and I feel to my knees on the floor, but I was not about to let this... whatever it was get the benifit of making me weak.

'Your different from the others. I can not sense and doubt in your mind.' it said in the back of your mind.

'Glad to hear that.' I smirked through the pain in my arm, which it had not ceased, nor had the fact that the dementor still had my arm in it's grasp. Instead it pulled me from my kneeling position and I found my feet no longer touching the ground anymore.

I could feel its breath on my face and I stared into its hood.

'You know more than your letting on. Where is Sirius Black?' it questioned.

'I do not know,' I replied.

A bright light blinded my vision and I felt my arm being let go of. I feel in a heap on the floor, and gave in to the darkness that ebbed at the edge of my mind. Drifting awaying in the cold darkness.

"Anita! Wake up you monkey!"

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked up at the faces of my two best friends, Amanda and Rachel.

"Hi!" I said and sat up.

"You okay?" asked Rachel.

"I guess," I replied. I looked around the now lighted compartment and saw everyone else in their seats, watching me, Harry didn't look too well.

I got up off the floor and sat down next Harry and put a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

"I guess so," he replied, he looked at my arm and his eyes widened, "Anita... your arm..."

I looked down to see it burned, in the shape of a hand mark. The skin was a deep purple and bled at the edges.

"I'll be fine," I said smiling at him. He returned the gesture weakly.

The sound of breaking chocolate echoed in the room and Professor Lupin handed everyone a piece.

I accepted the chocolate and only looked at it. I looked at Harry who was looking at the something and followed his gaze to the door.

"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin.

"A dementor," said Lupin, "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

I just looked at him as he crumpled the wrapper and headed for the door.

"Eat," he said, "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..."

With that he left out the door and down the corridor.

I popped the chocolate into my mouth and ate it. Instantly a welcoming warth spread over my body and I stretched. I smiled and got up onto my seat. I reached over to my trunk and opened it. After looking around for a bit I pulled out my new robes and an old pillow case from I-really-don't-know-where-it-came-from.

I plopped back down in my seat and it struck me, "Where's Tiddlywinks?"

Everyone shrugged and a meow came from under the seat. I looked under and saw Tiddlywinks the corner, her green eyes wide with fear.

"Sh... it's okay," I said and reached my hand to the frightened kitten.

When my hand got close enough to her she came right up and began to rub against my offered hand. I picked her up and put her back in the seat.

"There you go," I said and petted her head.

I took the pillow case and ripped it. Carefully I wrapped up the bleeding bruise on my arm and tied it. While we were waiting for Lupin to come back we all got dresses in our robe and started talking again. Being the sleeve hater I am I pulled up my sleeves, which did look out of place, but like i care.

Lupin came back and sat down, "Well be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. You sure your alright Harry?"

"Fine," he replied simply.

"Hows the arm Anita?" he asked.

"Okay," I replied.

The remainder of the trip was relevently quiet and when we got off, I bounced about like a frog with Tiddlywinks in my arms.

"Clam down Nita!" exclaimed Rachel.

"But, it was too quiet," I whined, I hated silence, it was... to quiet.

As we all got off the train a voice thick with a british accent called out, "Firs' years this way!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked to the right and Rachel, Amanda and I looked over to see gaint man carring a lantern. He had black beady eyes and black scragly hair with a beard.

'Wow. Hagrid is taller than I thought.'

Before Hagrid could say anything he was lead off to go take the first years to the castle. We followed the flow of kids till we came upon the stagecoaches that went up to the castle. Since there were six of us we split up into two groups, one was Rachel, Amanda, and I and the other was Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

When we got inside the coach we sat down and watched the scerny of green go past the window.

"This is going to be an interesting year," I commented.

"Why wouldn't it be? Your the craziest person I know," said Amanda.

"I'm proud to be the hyper moron I am," I said pointing to myself.

We all broke into a fit of laughter which subsided as the carriage came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.

After we climbed out I saw The others ahead of us, with Malfoy. An idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Malfoy! Why don't you go off and play with your little boyfriends why don't yah!" I called.

His ice blue eyes glared at me and he stormed off up the stairs. I smirked and high fived with my friends.

We ran to catch up with the three and we all went inside the large double doors. Once we got inside though a voice called out over the crowd, "Potter! Granger! Fike! I want to see you three!"

I looked puzzled, but followed next to Harry and Hermione. I then looked to see who I assumed was Professor McGonagall. From her appearence it made me believe we were in trouble. Her hair was all nice and tiddy in a tight bun and her sharp eyes peered at us from behind her square shaped framed glasses.

"There's no need to look so worried-- I just want a word in my office, " she said to us, which didn't exactly make me feel any better, but what the heck.

We followed behind her for awhile until we came upon a door which she opened and we stepped into her office. Once inside we were welcomed by a large roaring fire in the fire place. She motioned to the chairs oppisite her desk and we took a seat in them. She went and sat in the chair behind the desk.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter, and that you were injured Miss. Fike?" she said from behind her desk.

I opened my mouth to speak but the door opened and in stepped Madam Pomfrey, the nurse.

'Good night! I'm fine! What don't people get about that?'

"I'm fine," said Harry, "I don't need anything--"

"Yeah. It's nothing..." I chimed in.

"Oh, it's you isn't it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring the fact that Harry said he was fine she still got up close and looked at him. "I suppose you went off and did something dangerous now did you?"

"It was a dementor, Poppy," intergected Professor McGonagall.

Then she proceed to examin Harry and muttering things about how stupid it was that Dumdledore had allowed the dementors to be placed around the school and how they had an effect on delicate people.

"I'm not delicate!" retorted Harry crossly.

She began mumbling again and checked his pulse. She then walked over to me and I held my arm, "I'll be okay. No need to worry about me!"

She completely ignored what I said and grabbed my arm. She unraveled my makeshift bandages and examined the black and purple bruise on my skin, she poked it and I flinched. From within the folds of her robes she pulled out a vile of orange liquid and popped the lid off of it. She then poured some of the substance onto her hand. When she touched it too my skin I fought off the urge to pull back as the skin burned with pain. Madam Pomfrey carefully rubbed the liquid into the bruise and she rewrapped it in the bandage.

"That should heal by the end of the week, now don't go off doing anything stupid," she said sternly.

I nodded in reply and let my fore arm rest in my lap.

"What do they need?" asked Professor McGonagall sharply, "Bed rest? Perhaps a night in the hospital wing?"

At the sound of the options I jumped from my seat, "I'm fine!"

I heard Harry's voice echo mine and I looked at him. The heat in my cheeks rising. I sat down and didn't listen as Professor McGonagall asked Harry a few questions.

'Gosh! Do I like Harry?' (Me:Of course I do!)

I was shaken from my thoughts as McGonagall's voice reached my ears,"Miss. Fike? You need to hurry to the hall to get sorted. You two may go."

"Uh. Ok."

With that I walked out the door and waited as Harry came out after I did. We walked back in a relatively empty silence and when we got in the hall, the short Professor Flitwick was calling the names of the first years to be sorted into the four houses.

"Anita Fike," he called.

"Crap!"

"Go!" said Harry pushing me. I ran down the right side and quickly hopped up onto the stool that was placed out. Professor Flitwick then placed an overly large hat on my head and I could barely see out from under the rim.

'Hm... lets see what we got here... you are very bright... perhaps Ravenclaw... and yet... I sence a whole lot of courage, you have a fearless mind...' said a old, yet wise voice.

'Please Gryffindor, please Gryffindor.' I told the hat.

'Well... I guess it'd better be...'

"Gryffindor!" the hat proclaimed.

The hat was removed from my head and I jumped off the stool. Cheering came from the Gryffindor table and I ran over there. Amanda and Rachel were waving at me and I sat down in the empty seat that was inbetween them.

"Yay! Now we're all in the same house!" exclaimed Rachel. She held her hands up for a high five and I high fived her.

Then from the teachers table stood up the firmiliar Albus Dumbledore. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious..."

After he started his speech I zoned out and thought about how class was going to be tomorrow and completey random stuff, like ramen noodles. Soon enough a loud clapping noise came to my ears and I jumped in my seat. When the noise stopped and Dumbledore continued, I went back off to think about random things. Like music for example.

'Why am I thinking about random things? O well...'

The sound of the table pounded broke my thoughts and startled me.

'Gosh! Why does everyone keep interupting my thoughts?'

Well, since the speech seemed to be at an end I paid attention to his last words, "Well, I think that's everything of improtance. Let the feast begin!"

I looked at the gold plates as they soon filled with food and joined in as everyone began to eat. Durring the time I chated away with my friends and met Ron's brothers Fred and George, plus the forgetfull Neville Longbottom. After the meal Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up to go up to the teachers table and we followed behind them.

We went up to the teacher's table and went up to Hagrid.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" squealed Hermione.

"All down ter you three," said Hagrid. He looked past the three and saw us in the back he waved, "I don' believe I've mee' yer three."

"O! Hagird, meet our new friends Anita, Amanda, and Rachel," said Hermione pointing at each of us.

"Why hello!" greeted Hagrid.

"Hi!" I said and waved.

"You all should head off to bed, I'll see yer tomorro'," Hagrid said as he ushered us away.

We all headed out the doors and joined the group of Gryffindors, going up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Coming through, coming through!" came a voice whom I assumed was Percy. He came through the crowd and face the protrait, "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!"

With that said the portrait opened and revealed the common room, all comfy and warm. Everyone then began to head up the stairs to their dormitories to turn in for the night. I followed behind Hermione until we came to a door which she opened. Inside were six four poster beds, each with someones trunk on the end.

I found Tiddlywinks on my bed and moved her over, seeing she was right in the middle. We all changed into our pajamas and fell asleep for the night, all warm and toasty in the warm covers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anita: Yay! That took me awhile.

Rachel: Yup, sure did.

Amanda: Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Anita: Yay! That took me awhile.

Rachel: Yup, sure did.

Amanda: Please read and review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anita: Well, I guess I'll do chapter 3 now.

Rachal and Amanda: Yay! More story!

Anita: Yes Yes, more story. To any of you readers you should go to my friend Rachel's stories and read hers, its good. Her pename is Shadowangel. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me. Quotes, Characters, Nothing! I own diddly, beside Anita and any other happenings at Hogwarts. No lawyers okay?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anita... Anita! Wake up damn it!"

Completely ignoring the voice yelling at me I rolled over and fell back asleep.

'Sleep is good... me wanna sleep...'

A sudden trio of crushing weight knocked the oxygen right from my lungs and I gasped for air.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed as the three weights lifted and I sat up to see Rachel, Hermione, and Amanda laughing at my outburst.

"I think... she's awake now..." said Amanda between laughs.

I glared at them all and plopped back down on my bed, going back to sleep.

"O no you don't, we worked for half an hour to get you up!" said Amanda and suddenly the warm covers were gone. I curled up into a ball and began to doze off when something grabbed my feet.

CLUNK!

My head smacked the floor along with the rest of my and I sat strait, rubbing a now forming bruise on my head.

"What the hell is with you guys!" I yelled. (Anita: Yes, as you can see I'm not much of a morning person.)

"It's 8:30! We need to head down to breakfast you monkey!" exclaimed Amanda.

"Oh! Nevermind then," I said, still rubbing my now sore head.

I pulled myself from the floor and pulled my outfit for the day out of my trunk and rushed around to get ready for the day. I brushed my hair out quickly and put it up in a high ponytail. Making sure I had my bag pack for my classes I went out of the dormitory and slid down the banister.

"Ok! I'm ready," I said after I jumped off the banister.

"You take forever Nita!" said Rachel and I smiled.

"Well...," I put a finger to my chin, thinking, "we leave when I'm ready!" I said finally.

I headed for the portrait hole with my friends and we went down for breakfast.

When we walked in the Great Hall the first thing I saw was Malfoy entertaining a group of Slytherins with an apparently funny story. As we walked past them Malfoy did a quite stupid faint and I yelled over my shoulder, "I think Malfoy just saw his reflection!"

We broke up into a fit of laughing at the sight of Malfoy's priceless face, I looked over at Rachel and saw she wasn't laughing much, she looked back at Malfoy and I saw something in her eyes when she looked at him, love. or maybe it was pity. I don't know, but o well. Figure it out later.

"That was kinda mean Anita," commented Hermione.

"No it wasn't!" said Ron.

"Yea, you only think it is!" I chimed in.

After sitting down George handed out scheldules, "New third-year schedules," he said.

"So... anywho," I said nibbling on a piece of toast, "When do classes start?"

"Nine o'clock," informed Hermione.

"That means we have," Amanda looked down at her watch, "fifteen minutes to eat and het up to Divinations."

"Crap!" I exclaimed and wolfed down the piece of toast in my hand, "Okay. I'm ready to go."

After I waited for everyone else to finish eating we all left the Great Hall and went off to go find a way to the North Tower.

'Good gravy! It's taking us forever to get up to the tower.'

My feet ached as we climbed up, yet again, another staircase. "There's-- got-- to-- a-- shortcut," Ron said as we made our way up the stairs. When I got to the next landing I waited for the rest to catch up, looking around the empty landing and noticed the painting with nothing but a stretch of grass.

"Weird painting," I muttered.

"I think it's this way," Hermione said pointing down the passage to the right.

"No, it can't be," said Harry pointing to the window, "If you look out the window you can see the lake, so then it would me south."

Amanda looked at the painting and was joined by Rachel, I followed after them as the other three were thinking of which way to go.

"What the..." said Amanda as a fat gray pony came into the picture, with no sign of it's rider.

"What the is right," I said as we watched the iron clad rider came into the picture. His armor was grass stained and he ran to catch up to his steed.

"Aha!" he yelled, see us outside his portrait, "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knave, you dogs!"

"I do believe this little midget just threatened us?" commented Amanda as the little knight had quite a bit of trouble pulling out his sword, which when it did, it fell to the ground and was impossible to pull out.

"Wow. Wonder what he's on?" said Rachel from the blue.

I laughed at her comment, plus the antics the little knight attempted to use to free his sword from the ground. Only thing was he failed and wound up on the ground, defeated.

"You okay?" I asked the knight.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back you rogue!"

In yet another attempt to yank his sword out he pulled as hard as he could, but it was no use and he plopped down on the grass. He pulled up his visor to wipe away the sweat that had accumulatted on his brow

"What are you guys looking at?" asked Harry's voice from behind.

"The painting, there's a dude in there," I said, not pulling my eyes away from the figure in the painting.

"Ask him where the North Tower is," suggested Ron from somewhere in the back.

"Bonne idée," I said. (Translation: Good idea)

"Uh... I'm guessing that means good idea?" Hermione inquired.

"Yuppers," I said.

"Hey dude!" Amanda said knocking on the wood frame of the picture, "Could you tell us how to get to the North Tower?"

"A quest!" he exclaimed, his anger seemed to mysteriously vanish, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"

'So this is Sir Cadogan,'

With that the knight yanked his sword from the ground and ran off, and out of the picture. So we all followed as Sir Cadogan ran out from picture to picture, leading us on.

When we began to go up dozens of staircases it was getting quite confusing as everything seemed to spin together, but we continued to follow the knight till he stopped and the sound of voices above us came to our ears.

"Farewell!" said the knight ,"Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you need a noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah yeah," said Rachel in reply.

"So... how do we get up there?" asked Ron.

Hermione pointed up and there sat a brass plaque, "'Sibyll Trewlawney, Divination teacher," I read off the brass plate.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" asked Harry.

As if on que the trapdoor above opened and a silver ladder came down to the floor.

"You go first Anita," said Rachel and she pushed me up to the ladder.

I grasped the ladder and climbed up toone of the weirdest rooms I had ever seemed, it was like and atic you would see in those old movies. The air was thick and musty, a fire roared in the fireplace, yet the curtains were drawn shut and the room was dim.

'Geeze. It's like in the book. Ok, so we did wind up in Hogwarts, but still.'

"Welcome," said a mysterios voice from the corner, "How nice to see you in the physical world as last."

I nearly jumped at the sudden speaking and whipered to Amanda and Rachel, "More like waiting to kill us all."

I could hear them giggle quietly and did so myself a bit. From out of the shadows stepped a thin old woman. The glasses on her nose magnigied them to a very large size and her hair was frizzy and puffy. Dozens of necklaces and bracelets hung off of her. A worn shawl was drapped over her shoudlers and she gave off a mystic appearance.

"Sit, my children, sit," she said.

Rachel, Amanda, and myself sat on the poufs around one round table and Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around the table ajacent to ours.

(Since my computer went all wacky and it got deleted and I don't really want to retype divinations I'll just do a mini summary.)

Divinations wasn't all that exciting. All we did was look at the dregs in the bottom of the teacups and try to tell what they were shaped like. To me all the brown blobs in Amanda's cup looked like a big blob of brown. Though after while I did see a flower, which ment for love. That didn't surprise me though, she has her boy fancing.

It was quite funny though when Professor Trelawney said the Grim and I said, "Graham cracker?" I think she go mad at me. O well. Then she made out the blob in Harry's cup and said all this jibber jabber and that Harry was supposed to die or something.

After that we headed to Tranfigurations and I kinda didn't pay attention as Professor McGonagall talked about Animagi. I mean, I did read it in the Harry Potter books so I should know this right? Anywho, we did wind up with homework, which did kinda make my day all the more fun, not! So anyway, its finally lunch time.

As we exited Transfigurations I stretched my arms and yawned, "That really wasn't all that interesting."

"Were you even listening?" asked Hermione.

"Course not," I said smiling sheepishly.

"Ditto," said Rachel.

Amanda was kinda in a dazed since she slept during class. When we entered the Great Hall we sat down and began to eat lunch. While eating we went into a discussion of the Grim from Divinations. After alittle bit of a heated battle between Ron and Hermione they seemingly gave up and returned to lunch.

Amanda looked at the book Hermione had put on the table and was currently reading, "What are you reading? More like why are you reading?"

"Arithmancy class," she said taking a drink from her cup.

"What? Why? You haven't even been to Arithmancy, you've been with us in all our classes."

Hermione quickly picked up her bag and walked briskly out of the hall.

"What the..." I said.

"Ditto," said Harry.

"Yippers," chimed in Rachel.

"So what's after lunch?" I asked.

"Um... Care of Magical Creatures," answered Amanda.

"Cool," commented Rachel,

After finishing our lunches we exited the hall and out the large double oak doors. Once outside the silence between Ron and Hermione was getting on my nerves.

"And exactly why are Ron and Hermione mad at each other?" I whipered.

"I don't know," said Amanda.

"Neither do I," said Rachel.

When we go to Hagrid's hut at the edge of the forest I saw a group of Slytherins outside the hut as well.

"O gravy," I muttered. It appeared everyone else in our group heard it too and laughed.

Our laugh caught the attention of the Slytherins and the turned to glare at us.

"What's so funny?" sneered Malfoy.

"O my gosh! It's Bleach-Boy and his two side kicks Dumb and Dumber!" I exclaimed, barely containing the laugh that was builiding up.

All the Gryffindors broke into a fit of laughter and Malfoy glared daggers at me. I only smirked and was surprised to see Rachel not laughing, but remembering this morning and the way she looks at him I decided to drop it.

"Truce?" I said holding my hand out to him.

'God I don't know why I'm doing this! . '

He looked at me with question, "If you don't do anything to us. I won't do anything to you. Okay?"

"Fine."

He took my outstretched hand and shook it.

Hagrid then appeared out of the doorway to his hut in his moleskin overcoat and the class fell silent.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called, "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up!" Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

With that said and done we all followed behind him and wound up at a paddock.

"Everyone gather 'round the fencehere," he instructed.

I stood at the fences edge leaned over it. Then Hagrid began to speak again, "That's it-- make sure yeh can see-- now, firs thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books--"

"How?" demanded Malfoy.

"You stoke the spine," replied Rachel.

Malfoy looked at her and I think I saw a glint in his eyes, but I wasn't sure. They looked at each other for a bit, but then Malfoy turned away and I had a feeling he was blushing.

'Looks like we have a pair of lovebirds,' I commented to myself.

"Yes, jus' what Rachel 'ere said," said Hagrid.

'Well, at least he didn't get confused and disscouraged.'

I pulled out my belted shut book and took off the belt. When I did it began to snip at me and I stroked it. Instantly it stopped moving and I could open the book. Hagrid dissappeared from view, but soon returned with what I believed were the hippogriffs.

"Awsomeness!" I said as Hagrid led the half bird, half horse creatures out and into view.

Hagrid then tied them to the fence and stood back.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared gleefully, "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

It wasn't till then I realized I was the only one actually at the fence.

'O. How sad.'

"So," said Hagrid rubbing his hands together and looking around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer--"

Rachel, Amanda, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stepped a bit closer, but still not as close as I was.

Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid, "Easily offended, hippogriff are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt.

"Right-- who wants ter got first?"

At the sound of the question most people stepped back, but me. Me being the probably crazy person I am I stood at the fence still.

"No one?" Hagrid asked everyone with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'll do it," Harry and I said at the same time. The heat and my cheek rose and I guessed I was blushing.

From behind me I could hear some people take in a quick breath and Lavander and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"

I just climbed over the fence and was soon joined by Harry. (I'm enjoying me writing this .)

"Good!" roared Hagrid, "Right then-- let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains and led over a gray hippogriff. From behind me I could feel the tension in the air, it was annoying.

"Easy now you two," Hagrid whispered, "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink... hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much..."

My eyes stung as I kept staring at the creature before. Buckbeak looked back at up with his sharp, peircing orange eyes.

"Tha's it," said Hagrid, "Tha's it... now bow..."

Slowly I bent over and bowed so I was looking at the ground. Then I pulled up and looked to see Harry doing the same thing and I smiled at him, which he returned. This only made my blush turn even darker, and I think I saw a faint blush on Harry's cheeks as well.

Buckbeak had yet to return the bow so Hagrid said, "Right-- back away, now, easy does it--"

But to my surrprise the hippogriff sank down on one knee and bowed.

Hagrid seemed real excited at Buckbeak's bow, "Well done! Right-- yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

I stepped forward, followed by Harry and slowly put my hand tentively to his beak, nothing happened so I brushed my hand over his smooth beak and I smiled.

"Good boy," I said while running my hand over his smooth beak.

My hand accidentally brushed against Harry's soft hand and I blushed even more.

The class broke out into applause, and of course Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were dissappointed that the hippogriff didn't tear Harry to shreds.

"Righ' then," Hagrid started, "I hink' he might let yer two ride him!"

'O cool! Wait, it Harry is going to be in front then I'll have to hold on to him... o... gosh...' if possible my blush got even darker at the thought.

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," Hagrind instructed, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that..."

I watched as Harry pulled himself onto Buckback back and he wrapped his arms around his neck. Then from behind me I felt two arms lift me up and put me right behind Harry.

'Good thing I never liked skirts.' (Anita: I dispise skirts . )

"Go on then!" yelled Hagrid, hitting the hippogriff on the hindquarters.

Buckbeak immediatlly took off and I instinctively wrapped my arms around Harry's waist.

Then wind ran through my ponytail as the paddock became smaller and smaller. It was so cool.

"This is awsome!" I exclaimed as I looked at the Forbden forest below.

"It is," replied Harry.

Buckbeak headed over to the lake and he took a sharp dive. I gasped as the wind in my lungs left me and the wind got even faster as Buckbeak came closer to the surface of the water and I let the grip I had on his waist loosen a bit.

The hippogriff skimmed the top of the water with his talons and I found my breath again.

"O my gosh! It's so pretty!" I said as I watched the lake go by in a whirl of blue.

"This is so much different from flying on a broom!" said Harry from in front of me.

An idea came to mind, "I've never flown on a broom before!"

"You should come to one quiditch practice then!" replied Harry.

"Ok!" I said, "What position do you play?"

"Seeker!" he answered.

"Cool!"

With out warning Buckbeak went alittle lower. I let my right hand go and I put my hand in the water as the hippogriff glided across the water. Only thing was, my other hand wasn't holding on to anything and I slid off Buckbeak.

"Anita!" Harry said and grabbed my hand. Thing was I was submerged in the water, but it was so awsome! The cool water felt good and it was well... cool!

Soon I felt Harry tug at my arm and pulled mr from the water. After a bit of work I was finally out of the water, wet, but out of the water.

"You oaky!" questioned Harry.

"Fine! That was fun!" I said laughing.

I could feel Harry was laughing too by the rapid rise and fall of his chest, which actually was kinda muscular. My eyes widened at my own thoughts and I blushed a deep crimsion.

Buckbeck then pulled up sharply from the water and soared upward. My grip on Harry tightened and My cheek was pressed against his back. The wind was making my wet uniform rather cold and I shivered a bit.

"Are there anymore classes left for today!" I asked.

"Not that I know of!" he called back.

The paddock soon came back into view and Buckbeak headed down for a landing. Harry leaned forward as Buckbeak decended and I leaned as well. When we hit the bround it wasn't as bad as I thought and I was able to slide off, with a little bit of stumbling.

"Good work Harry, and Anita, why are yer all wet?" Hagrid asked looking at me.

"Uh... kinda fell in the lake," I said putting my hand behind my head.

He seemed to accept my reply and turned to the class, "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Harry and I joined the others as people began to climb over the fence to see these creatures themselves.

"You seriously fell in the lake?" asked Hermione.

I smiled, "Yippers! Harry helped me out though, but it was fun!"

So the others then began to practice with the chestnut hippogriff, seeing as Malfoy and his duo took over Buckbeak. Well, me and Harry stood off to the side and watched.

A breeze blew by and I shivered in my cold robes.

"You cold?" Harry asked.

"I'll be okay," I said back "Really!"

He shrugged and we talked for a bit about nothing really.

"This is very easy," I heard Malfoy comment and I turned to look at hims, so did Harry.

Malfoy continued, "I knew it must have been, it Potter could do it... I bet your not dangerous at all are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?"

A scream rang in the air and I looked in surprise as Buckbeak lashed at Malfoy. Hagrid then wrestled Buckbeak into his collar.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy exclaimed, blood staining his robes. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"O my gosh, if he was dead he wouldn't be blubbering," I muttered and Harry laughed.

"Your right," he said.

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, "Someone help me--- gotta get him outta here--"

Hermione ran to get the gate as Hagrid carried Malfoy out of the paddock and to the castle.

"They should fire him strait away!" said a tearful Pansy Parkinson.

"Fermer en haut vous l'idiot ! Il n'est pas mort que vous retardez si va merde de et Hagrid de feuille seul!" I retorted to her in fast french. (Translation: Shut up you moron! He's not dead you retard so go fuck off and leave Hagrid alone!)

Rachel and Amanda laughed and Pansy glared, turning around she ran off to go see how Malfoy was.

"What'd you say?" asked Ron curiously.

"I said, Shut up you moron! He's not dead you retard so go fuck off and leave Hagrid alone," I said smiling broadly.

Ron and Harry broke into a fit of laughter and Hermione grinned.

"I do hope Hagrid'll be alright," said Rachel looking at the castle.

Amanda nodded, "I know."

"We could visit him tonight," suggested Hermione.

"Good idea," agreed Harry.

We all headed out of the paddock seeing as everyone left and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anita: Well, I had fun writing that .

Rachel: I got to look at Malfoy .

Amanda: Why didn't I get any love?

Anita: Still figuring that out.

Amanda: Well hurry up!

Anita: Fine!

Rachel: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Anita: I know I haven't been working on my other stories but I will!

Rachel: You should!

Anita: I know that, but no one is giving me reviews or anything T.T

Amanda: Then why are you typing this?

Anita: Because I like writing this story, but I'm asking for any of my story readers to please review if you have a name.

Rachel and Amanda: Please do!

Anita: Ok then. On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own anything that isn't in the books and the character (me) Anita.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we went down to the Great Hall for dinner the first thing I saw was a group of Slytherins all huddled together. No doubt making up a tall tale of how Malfoy had been injured.

"Idoits," I muttered, brushing my blonde bangs from my eyes.

"Too true," replied Rachel looking over at the group.

Since we were some of the first few people in the hall for dinner we all sat three on each side, Harry, Ron and Hermione; with me, Rachel, and Amanda on the other side. (I know thats bad grammar but its like the order. So I'm across from Harry, Rachel to Ron and Hermion and Amanda. No Rachel is with Malfoy.)

Though right when I sat down my still wet clothes chilled my skin and I jumped up.

"Hehe. Forgot to change my clothes," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"You are the weirdest person I know," commented Rachel.

"Thank you!" I replied smiling.

From the direction of the Slytherin table I overheard them say something, "Ravaging beast." My face twisted.

"Remind me to always desipise Slytherins," I said.

"You hate Slytherins," said Amanda with a cocky smile.

I laughed, "That'll work."

During dinner we talked about classes from today and about what maight be the effect of the inciddent.

"Do you guys think they would actually fire Hagrid?" asked Hermione.

"No," I said, "it's Malfoy's own fault that he choose to ignore the warning and went ahead and insulted Buckbeak. So it's his fault, not Hagrid's."

"You scare me Anita," said Rachel.

"Why?"

"Well its like one minute your being a total idiot and the next your the smartest person around," she explained, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"That's Anita for yah," said Amanda.

I picked up a piece of bacon and nibbled on it, "Yes it is! Me and my nutty self."

Everyone laughed and We talked about going to go talk to Hagrid after dinner till Rachel looked at the teachers table.

"He's not up there," she said.

Ron looked up at Hagrid's empty chair, "Then we could go down to his cabin."

"Good idea," replied Harry.

"But don't you think it's unsafe for you to be out at night?" Hermione directed her question at Harry.

"O well," he said in reply.

"Huh?" asked Amanda.

The three looked at us and Hermione covered her mouth, like she had said something bad.

(We know about this. It's just we have to pretend to not know. Get it?)

They all kinda huddled together and whispered, which of course we didn't hear.

"Well, what now?" Amanda whispered.

"No idea," replied Rachel.

"Ditto," I said chiming in.

A cough brought me out of our little group and I looked at the three across from us. Hermione looked around to make sure no one was around when she began to tell us the whole story of Harry and Voldemort, to Sirius Black. At the end I dropped my jaw to add in some realism that I didn't know.

"Wowzers," I said.

"Ditto," said the other two.

After finishing our dinners we headed back up to the common room and got to work on the assignment we had gotten from Professor McGonagall. Only I dropped off my stuff and went up to the dormitories to change out of my wet clothes. I put on a black tank top and silk, navy blue, baggy pajama pants before heading back down the stairs to join the others.

"Ok then. Now to get to work on that homework," I said pulling out my _Transfigurations Grade 3 _and turned the pages.

"What about going to Hagrid's? Your actually going to wear that?" asked Ron.

"Yea... so?" I asked, peeking over the top of the book.

"It gets kinda cold at night," he replied.

I stared at him, "Your point is?"

"Nevermind then," he said shrugging.

"K then," I said and began to work on the assignment.

After a while of working in silence Harry looked out the window, "There's a light on in Hagrid's window."

Ron looked down at his watch, "If we hurry we could go down there and see him, It's still early..."

"Then I say we go!" said Rachel shutting her book.

"I vote that!" I said putting my paper in my book for a bookmark.

"I don't know," said Hermione looking at Harry.

"I'm allowed to walk across the _grounds_," Harry retorted, "Sirius Black hasn't gotten past the dementors yet, had he?"

So we all headed out the portrait hole and down to the front doors. Good thing was we didn't run into anybody on our way down and we soon were out on the grounds. When my bare feet touched the cold grass I nearly jumped.

"The grass is wet!" I exclaimed, "and cold!"

"Well maybe you should have worn shoes," suggested Rachel.

"Maybe, but I didn't feel like it," I said putting on a funny smile.

We made our way across the wet slopes, with a few random comments for moi. When we go to Hagrid's hut Hermione knocked on the door.

"C'min," said Hagrid's voice from inside.

When Amanda opened the door we walked into the threashold and I notcied he had a huge, and I mean HUGE tankard. The warm fire in the fireplace though was welcoming.

'Great leapin lizards! Holy shit thats one bigass jug!'

"'Spect it's a record," said the hazy Hagrid, "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who only lasted on'y a day before."

"You haven't been fired!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Not yet," Hagrid took a swig of the contents in the large jug, "Not yet," he said sadly, "But 's only a matter o' time i'n't it, after Malfoy..."

"How is he?" asked Ron as we all took a seat around the table, "It wasn't serious was it?"

"Madame Pomfrey fixed him as best as she could, but he's sayin' it's still agony... covered in bandages... moanin'..."

"Bullshit!" exclaimed Amanda, Rachel, and myself at the same time.

"Thats just bullshit!" I added.

"He's faking it," Harry said at once, "Madame Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last yeat. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."

"School gov'nors have bin told, o' course," Hagird said gloomy, "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left hippogriffs fer later... done flobberworms or summat... Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson... 'S all my fault..."

"It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid!" Hermione told him.

"We're witnesses," said Harry, "You said hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."

"Yeah! Don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up," added Ron.

"Screw what anyone else says Hagrid! You didn't do anything!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Ditto!" said Amanda and I.

When Hagrid looked up he had tears in his eyes and he pulled everyone into a bone crushing hug. Execpt me. I don't do hugs so I stepped bac.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," said Hermione, she promptly picked up the tankard and headed out the door to go empty the contents in the jug.

"Ar, maybe she's right," said Hagrid, letting go of Harry, Ron, Rachel, and Amanda. They all stepped back and rubbed their sore ribs. Hargrid then rose from his chair and headed out the door. Soon after we heard a loud splash.

"What's he doing?" asked Ron as Hermione came back inside with the now empty tankard.

"Stuck his head in the water barrel," Hermione answered simply as she put the large jug away.

When Hagrid came back his long scraggly hair was wet and he shook his head like a dog.

"Tha's better," he said, "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really---"

Hagrid stopped dead in his tracks as he looked around the group and seeming just realized that Harry was among us.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared, I scared the bajebers outta me and, but everyone else nearly jumped a foot, which did look kinda funny.

"YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN' YOU FIVE! LETTIN' HIM!"

Hagrid went right over to Harry and grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him to the door.

The anger that flashed in Hagrid's eyes nearly scared the crap outta me, "C'mon! I'm takin' yer all back up ter the school an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"

Hagrid started to stride to the door, pulling poor Harry along with him. Harry had to run to be kept from being dragged by our gaint friend. We all ran alittle bit behind up the wet grassy slopes. On the way up one hill I tripped on a non-existant root and fell.

"Umf! Well, that wasn't all too bright of me," I muttered and got back up, running to catch up to the others.

When we reached the Entrance to the school Hagrid released Hagrid and turned to us, "Now I don' want ter see yer guys around here after dark okay?"

We all nodded our head timidly and held our breaths as Hagrid then walked back to his cabin.

"So much for that," said Amanda yawning, "I saw we head back up and finish our homework, then hit the hay."

"I agree," said Ron and we all made our way back up to the Gryffindor common room.

Only thing was once we got inside the doorway I slipped on my slipppery feet and fell, again.

"Goshness! What's with me today with tripping?" I asked no one. Only to get a reply from Hermione, "How would we know?"

"How should I know if you know if I don't know that I don't know?" I said back with a stupid smile on my face.

"Ok then. Let's not and say we did," Rachel said and we made our way back to the common room. This time without tripping, or at least I thought so.

"Fortuna Major," said Harry as we go to the portrait of the fat lady.

She swung open silently and we stepped back into the warm common room. Only thing was, when we go inside the common room, Rachel tripped on a non-existant raised piece of tile and fell to the floor.

When she got off the floor I began to laugh, she then pushed me and I fell backwards, right over the couch.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I hit my head on the floor.

I heard everyone laughing and I palyfully glared at them. "That hurt yah know!"

"We know," said Ron.

"But your face was priceless!" Amanda said and broke into another fit of laughter.

"Meanie!"

This only made them laugh louder and I shrugged, "O well."

After pulling myself from the floor I went back over to the table and began to work. Everyone else soon came over and it was quite. Something I don't like.

"I'll be back," I said and got up from the table.

I had to be careful when going up the stairs to ba as quiet as possible, seeing as everyone should be in bed now. When I got to the door to my dormitiory I carefully opened the wood door, careful to make as less noise as possible.

Inside the room was pretty dark, but moonlight came in through the window and gave off a bluish glow to everything.

Meow!

I nearly yelped as a furry fuzzball rubbed against my leg and nearly scared me. I looked down to see two green eyes staring back at me.

"Salut, Tiddly," I whispered and gently picked up the feather light kitten.

Being carefull not to trip on anyone's things I crept over to the end of my bed and knelt before my trunk. As quietly as I could I undid latch number one.

Click!

'Good gravy this thing is not made for sneaking up late at night for.'

Click went the other latch and I pushed up the top. After rummaging around a bit I found was I was looking for. Holding the object under my arm I closed the lid and got up.

I went stealthly out the door and gently closed the door, Tiddlywinks right by my leg.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I hopped on over to the table where everyone was working and but my item on the table.

"Mission accomplished!" I exclaimed.

"What the... what is that?" asked Ron.

"It's called an Ipod, plus I got the stereo thingy mabob," I said.

Hermione looked confused, "But I thought electronics didn't work inside of Hogwarts?"

"We'll just see about that," said Rachel.

I pushed the on button and I came to life.

"Yay!" I said gleefully. "Now what to listen too..."

"O! Linkin Park! In the End!" exclaimed Rachel.

I nodded and looked through my library of music. Soon enough, In the End was playing loud enough for everyone around the table to hear.

"Now to get working on this homework." I opened my book to where I left off and continued to write my paper, slowly, but getting there all the same.

"You're still working Anita?" I looked up to see everyone else done.

"Um... yeah. I write slower than all you guys," I said putting on a goofy smile.

I turned back to my paper and worked until I was finally finished.

"Done!" I said shutting my book.

"Ok then, I say its time for bed," Amanda said after looking at her watch.

"Ok. Night Harry, Night Ron."

Everyone said their respective good nights and we girls headed up the stairs to the dormitories.

When everyone got into bed I was about to close my eyes when Rachel shown a light in my eyes.

"Ah! My eyes!" I whispered, dots flashing in my vision.

"Girl talk," announced Amanda.

"About what?" asked Hermione.

"Boys!" exclaimed Amanda in a whisper.

"What?" I asked.

"O come on Anita, we know something happened on Buckbeak today. Your face was all red when you got off." accused Rachel.

"Nothing!" I said putting my hands up in defense.

"Spill!" said Hermione.

I shrugged, "What if I don't want to?"

Amanda cracked her knuckles, "Then we will do this the hard way, and I can't garrentee your satfy."

"Ok ok. first of all he said that he could show me how to ride a broom sometime," I said earnestly.

"And?" pressed Hermione.

"When I fell in he caught my hand," I finished, feeling the heat in my cheeks rising.

"Well then, so you do like him?" questioned Amanda.

I stared at her, unable to come back with anything.

"So you do!" said Rachel.

"And? You like Malfoy. Don't think I didn't see that look you gave him at breakfast, or the looking you guys shared during Care of Magical Creature," I retorted.

"So thats what it was!" said Hermione, clapping her hands slightly.

Something hit my face and I fell off the bad. When I sat up I looked at the object that was hurled at me, a pillow.

"Your going to get it now!" I said and threw my own pillow at Rachel. Only thing was it hit Amanda and she came back by attempting to throw one at me. Only it missed and hit Hermione.

Soon enough we were all in a free for all pillow fight. Then when a book hit Lavander, her and Parvati both joined in our little battle. All untill three in the morning we were up all night, bouncing around and throw random objects. I think once I saw Tiddlywinks, but I couldn't be sure as the barage of object continued!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anita: Sorry if this one is kinda short. I didn't mean for it to be long anyway.

Rachel: So did you finally figure out who Amanda will be with?

Anita: Yippers! Oliver Wood is the luck guy.

Amanda: Yay!

Anita: Yes! Please review if you will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
